1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway crossings and more particularly pertains to a precast reinforced concrete railway crossing slab of the type employed to facilitate vehicle traffic along a paved roadway across rail lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of prefabricated panel systems adapted for use in the construction of railway crossings. Examples of such prior art railway crossing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,779, issued Feb. 10, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,360, issued Mar. 27, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,657, issued Jan. 26, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,948, issued Jul. 16, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,289, issued May 6, 1997. The entire disclosures of each of the aforementioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.